


The Walls Have Ears

by sonatepathetique



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Deeks is given so little credit, F/M, Hurt Deeks, Some Descriptions of Violence, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonatepathetique/pseuds/sonatepathetique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season two episode 'Personal'. Deeks is given a hard time for being to easy to track and find, but just how good is the rest of the team's tradecraft and how effective is it? Marty Deeks is about to find out that even the best tradecraft can't protect you all the time. AU obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hippocratic Oaths: More Guidelines than Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to anyone reading this,
> 
> I know 'Personal' aired ages ago, but I'm rather new to the NCIS world and this has been rolling around in my head for a little while. I've rated this as teen, but there's the possibility for it to go up in the future depending on how many chapters I write.
> 
> I took offense on Deeks' behalf at the scolding he got for being bad at trade craft which I think is a little bit ridiculous especially considering his history as a cop. And who really has the time, energy and/or forethought to plan out different routes for every day of work, go to different restaurants and join several gyms? 
> 
> Yes, I do have two stories already on deck, but what can I say? If I don't write it down it keeps me up at night.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own some Nutella and some pretty comfortable jeans. If CBS wants to barter I'm all ears.  
> Hope you like it and please let me know what you think

Marty Deeks pushed himself into an only slightly less uncomfortable position in the hard hospital provided chair. It was day four of his unwanted stay and he was just about ready to bludgeon himself with something, provided he was able to locate an object that was reasonably hard yet light enough for a bullet hole ridden man to lift, to ease the sheer boredom and inevitable pain. He’d turned off his TV earlier today, well technically it was yesterday but days didn’t really matter much in a hospital since they all tended to blur together and people came along and poked you no matter what hour it was, thoroughly sick of Little House on the Prairie reruns.

“Hello, Mr. Deeks!” An overly cheery nurse greeted him, not bothering to knock on the door before she entered. “How are we doing today?” She didn’t wait for a reply but Marty still felt the urge to tell her they weren’t doing anything unless it involved fewer articles of clothing. He resisted though since she wasn’t Kensi and he wasn’t really in the mood for wordplay.

“I see you’re up bright and early.” She continued, ignoring Marty’s annoyed expression.

“Yeah, I’m a real go-getter.” He muttered which the nurse ignored as well. He thought her name was Kim but like the day, the nurses were starting to blur together. Maybe-Kim snapped on a pair of latex gloves and began the usual round of torture, slipping the cold metal of her stethoscope under his bandages while her other hand prodded one of his still healing wounds. He held back a gasp as she blithely pushed against the swollen flesh, cheerfully telling him about her sister’s latest pregnancy.

Marty remembered now that her name was actually Melissa and that she’d regaled him with the stories of her sister’s first three labors on previous visits. He could only hope that she didn’t have any more siblings.   

“Hey Deeks.” He jerked up in surprise and instantly regretted it, letting out a low moan of pain. Nurse Melissa turned slightly to glance at the newcomer and then turned back to Deeks as though nothing had happened while Kensi rushed forward with a concerned expression.

“Deeks, I’m so sorry. Are you ok?” She spoke quickly, her words slightly breathless with worry.

“Don’t sweat it Fern.” He reassured her, hissing the next second when Melissa jabbed her index finger directly into one of his wounds.

“Ooh, looks like I found a tender spot.” She observed happily while Kensi stood behind her with a murderous glare. Marty saw her hand twitch towards her gun and he shook his head, not wanting to explain to the LAPD why he was wearing Nurse Melissa’s guts.

“So what brings you here on this fine morning?” Marty bit out. Kensi sent Melissa a final glare as the nurse replaced Marty’s bandages and checked his IV. Once the woman finally left the room Kensi seemed to relax and took a seat on the edge of his bed.

“Can’t a woman visit her partner?” She hedged and Deeks shrugged. Kensi poked his shoulder and he gave her a brief smile. “Besides,” She continued slowly, piquing his interest slightly. “Who else is going to smuggle you donuts and coffee?” With the air of one revealing a marvelous magic trick, she pulled a carton from the bag she carried over one shoulder.

“You brought me food? Real food? Not squares of yellow goo masquerading as eggs and toast made of old tires?” Marty gazed up at Kensi as he rambled on with an expression of adoration shining in his eyes. “Bless you, with all that is holy, Kensi Blye.”  He reached for the bag and Kensi merely rolled her eyes at his antics before relinquishing the food.

“Quick, close the door before Nurse Candace sees you.” Marty urged Kensi as he peered inside the bag and inhaled deeply. “You are a goddess.” He whispered as he pulled out the paper cup of liquid heaven and a chocolate covered piece of greasy gold. His gaze was so focused on the bag’s contents he missed the slight blush that colored Kensi’s cheeks and glanced up a second after she had schooled her expression into something vaguely amused.

“If I knew you were going to be this grateful, I would have asked for something in advance.” Marty merely smiled as he grabbed a plastic knife and cut the doughnut in half, offering a section to his partner. She humbly accepted the pastry and the gesture.

“So, when are they gonna spring you?” She asked eventually, sucking on a chocolate coated finger. Marty shrugged, or as much he had learned he could do without causing unwanted pain.

“Haven’t seen a doctor in two days. The nurses just keep telling me how brave I am. And that I’m a very fast healer.” This last part was said with some confusion. “Apparently that’s some kind of bragging point.” Kensi frowned which surprised him since he’d been aiming for another smile.

“What do you mean your doctor hasn’t seen you in two days?” Marty opened his mouth but Kensi continued as though he wasn’t there. “That’s negligent. You could have internal injuries and no one would know. I’m going to the front desk and find out what’s going on.”

“Kensi, that’s not-” He called to her retreating back. “Whatever, not like anyone else listens to me here.” He muttered to himself, moodily grabbing the TV remote. He flicked it on, glaring mutinously at the oldies station, daring it to continue its Little House marathon. Unsurprisingly the black box above his head remained unmoved by his intimidation techniques and proudly announced that the ‘Best of the Prairie’ week would continue after a brief message. Marty sighed and tossed the remote onto the bed, apathetically settling in to see how Laura’s latest farm-hand suitor treated her and idly picked at his donut.

“I talked with your surgeon and sh-Deeks what on earth are you watching?” Marty startled from the stupor he’d fallen into over the last half hour.

“Huh?” He responded intelligently, attempting to straighten up from his slouch but finding that his muscles were rather uncooperative. “Oh, Laura’s gone to the big city to meet one of her suitors. I think he’s a bit of a cad.” Marty said this last part with an air of confidentiality.

“No, why, why are you watching this?” Kensi clarified, sounding worried for his sanity.

 “It’s the only channel that doesn’t show constant infomercials or ‘Welcome Back Kotter’.” He shuddered dramatically.

“Okaaay.” She said, sounding fairly confused by this explanation. Marty shifted again, managing to actually move this time but not without sending a piercing ache through his chest and stomach. “Oh, for the love of all…” Kensi muttered and the next thing Marty knew her arms were around his waist.

“Whoa, hey warn a guy before you grab him.” Marty complained, his body protesting as Kensi jerked him upright.

“Oh, quit being such a baby.” Deeks said something which was muffled due to his face being pressed against her chest.

“E’si.” He tried, knowing his partner would undoubtedly blame him for his unintentional encroachment on her physical boundaries. At last she let go and Marty could breathe little easier and not worry about potential castration.

“There, now you look less like a person in an old-folks home.” She said, clearly pleased with her work.

“Thanks.” He said dryly. “Your bedside manner is wonderful…tell me, do you always molest your patients.” Deeks knew he was walking on thin, extremely thin, ice but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see his partner blush.

“What?” Kensi asked and Marty saw her face blank for a moment and then flush. He saw the moment realization hit and ducked instinctually as her arm darted out.

“Ahh.” He huffed out as her fist connected with his upper chest.

“Oh Deeks, I’m sorry.” Kensi said, instantly contrite. Kneeling down she pressed a hand to his shoulder and he felt her fingers fluttering over his skin. “I’m sorry, it’s habit. Are you ok?” She asked worriedly.

“I’m fine.” Marty said as the pain ebbed down to its normal throbbing. Kensi was still looking unsure until Deeks shoulders started shaking.

“Deeks?” A small huff of laughter escaped and Kensi’s expression transformed from concern to irritation and he received another smack, this time to his head.

“Unbelievable, hitting the wounded guy, who happened to save your life might I add.” Kensi scoffed.

“It’s your fault you know, for being a lecherous idiot.” Marty adopted a defensive expression.

“Hey, I’m not the one who stuck her boobs in my face.” He argued which earned a glare from Kensi.

“That doesn’t even make any sense. And you don’t have boobs.”

“Thank the good lord for that, I don’t have the hips to pull them off.” Kensi made an exasperated noise and rolled her eyes. “However, I will say that they are a very nice pair of–okay, okay. I’m stopping.” Marty lifted his hands to ward off any further assaults to his person as he saw Kensi raise her fist threateningly.

“What did the doctor say?” He asked eventually. Kensi was currently sitting on the edge of his bed as she peeled the chocolate glaze off a doughnut, her gaze fixed to the TV where Laura, or maybe it was Mary, was having her heart slowly broken.

“Mmm, sh’ se’ sh’l’ co’ ba’ la’er,” Kensi swallowed her bite of doughnut and continued on as though uninterrupted. “Today.”

“How much later?” Marty asked, unbothered by Kensi’s lack of etiquette.

“She has a surgery planned for nine so probably around noonish. She said you might even get released tomorrow. You know, since you’re such a good healer and all.” Kensi nudged Deeks knee playfully and he smiled up at her.

“Awesome, I am this close to shooting myself just to end the boredom.” He held his fingers approximately a millimeter apart.

“Big baby.” She offered affectionately, brushing her hands off on her jean covered knees. “Well, I gotta head out. See you tomorrow, Partner.” Deeks smiled sleepily as Kensi stood.

“See you, thanks for everything. Especially the hug.” He grinned hugely a moment before a pillow hit him squarely in the face.

“I’ll let Nurse Melissa you’re waiting for her.” He heard in a singsong voice, followed by the click clack of Kensi’s boots.


	2. Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so here’s the second chapter. Hope you like it.
> 
> In regards to one of my two reviews (so far ), Deeks’ lack of medical care was not really a plot point. I did not in any way intend to malign the medical profession, I was just trying to give the impression that Deeks was getting a little bored. It’s been my experience in hospitals that once a patient is out of the woods, doctors are far less likely to pop in.

“Hey Deeks, you look better than last time I saw you.” Sam observed cheerily as he entered the Detective’s room, closely followed by his partner and Kensi.

“Yeah, well, ripping open your stitches while racing through a hospital to go save your partner will do that to you.” Deeks replied dryly.

“I don’t think there was anything humble about that brag.” G. added, smirking at Deeks’ semi-slouched position in his chair.

“Seriously? Stating the truth is bragging now?” Deeks protested while he turned to Kensi with a pathetic expression. “Kensi, tell them not to pick on the wounded man.” As expected she was not moved by his display and simply rolled her eyes. Giving up on his bid for sympathy, he turned his attention from his partner to Callen and Sam.

“Not that I don’t appreciate a good party when I’m convalescing, but what are you all doing here?” Although a good deal of the pain and fear of being shot had lessened, Deeks allowed a little of the frustration he was feeling bleed into his voice.

“Kensi mentioned that your doctor was finally letting you out so we thought we’d come.” Sam offered, with a slight smirk that Marty knew meant the punchline would be soon to follow. “Thought maybe we could get her to reconsider sending a shaggy mutt like you to live with the general population.” He thought it was a bit unfair that he was being teased so mercilessly after recently being shot and saving his partner rather spectacularly he might add. Instead he simply rolled his shoulders to the best of his ability and gave a wide, easy grin.

“What can I say, it’s my laidback demeanor…the ladies find it sexy.” Predictably, Kensi gagged using Sam’s back as a support while she leaned over.

“Ugh, before I have to hear any more about your supposed conquests can we just get you out of here?” Her voice was filled with irritation but Deeks could see the slight quirk of her lips that resulted when she mentioned him going home.

“Yeah, well if you can track down my doctor then that would be awesome.” 

“What is with the staff in this hospital?” Kensi asked, sounding ready to throttle someone at the slightest provocation.

“Mm, she’s a very busy woman, apparently people keep getting shot.” Deeks shifted restlessly in his chair, hoping to look less helpless than he felt with all his teammates staring at him. “Besides the nurses insist I’m a remarkably fast healer.” There was a firm knock on the partially open door followed by the upper portion of Deeks’ surgeon.

“Hello Mr. Deeks, I see you have all your friends here. Again.” Marty smiled winningly at the surgeon, who looked vaguely amused at his display. Kensi glared daggers at the woman, Callen watched her suspiciously and Sam puffed out his chest as though he was preparing for battle.

“Lovely to see you all. Again.” She commented dryly while she slipped her stethoscope from around her neck. “Well, let me just check your incisions one last time and you should be all set to go home.”

***

Two hours later Marty was feeling decidedly tired as Kensi helped him trudge up the walkway to his house. He was beginning to think he might have overdone it with the wheelchair after all. Of course he’d never tell Kensi that since she’d be all ‘told you so’ and ‘hospital hallways are no place to do wheelies’. Although as he watched her turn the key in his front door, a task Kensi had taken on since his own hand had decided to be a little uncoordinated, he figured denial was futile.

“You gonna be ok, partner. You’re looking a little…milky there.” 

“I’ll have you know that the Deeks’ are a very fair-skinned people. All northern-European, meat and potatoes-ahh.” He let out an embarrassing whimper, cutting his monologue short, as he settled on his couch and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the little drummer boy to stop playing Phillip Sousa marches on his ribcage. A gentle hand settled on his shoulder, warmth seeping through the thin material of his t-shirt.

“I’m gonna go see if you have any soup and grab your medication.” Deeks frowned.

“Soup?”

“What, sick people eat soup.” Kensi explained defensively. Marty raised himself on his forearm, to get a better look at his partner.

“First of all, I’m not sick, I was shot and I’m not Nancy Drew. Also it’s seventy degrees outside.” His abdomen muscles trembled and contracted and he gave up on his resolve to be upright for this particular conversation. “Secondly, can you make that a horse tranquilizer?” He begged, flopping inelegantly against the couch cushions with a groan.

***

Something warm touched his chest and Marty jerked away, levering himself into a sitting position. He held his fists aloft, preparing to defend himself when the searing pain hit him and he let out a shuddering moan.

“Deeks, calm down, it’s just me, Kensi. Are you ok?” Marty heard the hazy sound of his partner rambling at him and forced himself to focus on what she was saying. “You fell asleep while I was making your soup so I thought I’d let you sleep for a while but that was two hours ago an-”

“Kens.” She broke off and Marty pried his still-blurry eyes open to see his partner standing there somewhat awkwardly and looking supremely guilty. “Kens, I’m fine.” He assured her.

“Well, eat your soup before it gets cold.”  Marty wasn’t entirely sure whatever Kensi had found that fulfilled the characteristics of soup, was something he really wanted to eat. The only liquid-based items he could remember having were orange juice and a half-eaten jar of salsa, but Kensi was standing there still looking so guilty and eager to please that he figured he’d risk potential food poisoning.

“Hey, Kens.” He called softly after a moment of trying to push himself into a more soup-appropriate position and finding that his muscles had seized up. “Could you give me a hand here?” She darted over to him immediately, bending at the waist when she froze and pulled back to regard him with a suspicious expression.

“This isn’t some kind of trick to feel me up again is it?”

“No!” Marty protested loudly. “And the last time I was hardly in a position to ‘feel you up’ since I was the squishee and you were the squisher.” Kensi fixed him with a glare that would have made weaker and wiser men wet their pants. He gazed back innocently. Whatever Kensi found there must have convinced her that this time at least his motives were pure as she muttered.

“Those aren’t even words, I don’t know how you passed the bar.”

“Creatively.” He replied as Kensi stooped once again and slipped her arms around his waist, being careful to keep a good three inches of space between her chest and his face but in doing so ending up with her nose buried in his messy curls.

“You know you could help a little.” She suggested grumpily.

“I didn’t know I was allowed to touch.” Marty said as he lifted his hands to cup her elbows.

“That wasn’t an invitation.” She warned as together they managed to get him both upright and reasonably pain free. “Now quit complaining and eat your soup.” Marty warily took the spoon that Kensi offered and tentatively stirred the bowl of liquid. It looked like Campbell’s and upon taking an even more timid sniff he decided that it didn’t smell particularly noxious.

“Where’d you get chicken soup?” He asked, thinking that if his partner had bothered to go out and by a can of watery soup she might as well have gotten take out.

“It was in the back of one of your cabinets.” Kensi answered casually as she eagerly watched him eat. Holding back a grimace, Deeks swallowed his current spoonful and aimed a smile up at her.

“Well, thanks for going to all the trouble. You didn’t have to stay.” Now that Marty was slightly more awake he was finding it a little odd that his kill-you-with-a-fork-without-spilling-a-drop-of-blood-on-my-Jimmy-Choos partner was nervously hanging around his house heating up expired soup.

“It’s only soup.” Kensi said, looking a little embarrassed. “I wanted to make sure you were ok to be by yourself and wouldn’t freak out when you woke up all alone in the dark.”

“You wound my masculinity.” Deeks said airily. He was now stirring his soup in favor of eating it, watching the oddly yellow liquid swish around the spoon and occasionally be displaced by the odd carrot or bit of chicken with morbid fascination. Kensi snorted.

“Well, I do have to go now, so is there anything you need? Can you get to the bathroom alright?” Marty stared back stonily at this last question, thinking that if there was ever a time when he needed help in the bathroom he better be heavily sedated.

“I think I’ll manage.”

“Ok, be careful and take your meds.” Kensi instructed with a tone that was usually reserved for misbehaving four year olds. As she turned to go, she leaned back and ruffled his already sleep tousled hair.

“I love you, Kens.” He called loudly as she let herself out. “Fern, partner.” The only answer he got in return was the resounding sound of the door being locked.

***

For the second time that evening Marty Deeks woke to the feel of hands grasping at him.

“Geez Kens,” He mumbled groggily. “I tol’ you ‘m fine.” Fingers tightened on his shoulders and Marty tensed, realizing that the hands definitely did not belong to his partner. His eyes flew open, blinking furiously in the dark to see two shadowy figures above him.

“Wha-” Was all he got out before an arm hooked around his neck from behind and began squeezing steadily. Marty tugged at his assaulter’s arm, digging to find purchase and kicking out blindly with his legs until another set of hands held him down. His vision was a fuzzy black now as the pressure against his neck increased and a growing buzzing noise filled his ears. Marty’s last thought before his living room turned black was ‘Really?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wee cliffhanger. Couldn’t help myself.


	3. Woman's Intuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> back with another chapter due to slightly popular demand. Woohoo! This one is shorter than the others, but I really want to make sure what I write is up to par. Still, I hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters which I'm pretty sure CBS has absolutely no interest in.
> 
> Thanks for the support through reviews and kudos. Now, let's go see what happens to poor Marty, I may have a slightly unhealthy preoccupation with this character.
> 
> Apologies for any typos or inaccuracies. I know a little about a great many things and where I come up short I usually seek out Google. Occasionally it fails me though.
> 
> Also should anyone be interested in a story with Jeanne Benoit (I know, I know she's not terribly popular) you can find it on ff.net. It's called What Time Can't Heal (hint, hint).

Woman's Intuition

Kensi Blye checked her texts for the fifth time in ten minutes, eliciting a sound an irritated sound from Sam. She smiled innocently across the table and discretely slipped her cell beneath her desk.

"Kensi, you're getting obsessive." The older agent observed, fixing her with a tolerant expression that made Kensi feel like a little girl again.

"I am not." She defended heatedly. "I have texted Deeks six times since I left last night and he hasn't responded at all." Kensi held up her phone as evidence.

"He's probably zonked out on pain meds." Sam said reassuringly.

"Oh, excuse me for being worried about my partner who just got  _shot_  twice."

"What's Deeks done now?" Callen asked, wearing his normally blasé expression.

"Have you talked to Deeks?" Kensi said as Sam answered.

"Kensi's gone all mother hen again. Thinks Deeks is in trouble." Callen nodded, digesting the information before calmly replying.

"Yeah, Deeks and I had our nightly bedtime chat, then we watched  _Sex and the City_." Kensi scoffed at his attempts at humor.

"I never realized how unfunny you guys are." Callen ignored her jab, turning to Sam instead.

"Why is she worried about Deeks?"

"Hey, I'm standing right here." Kensi said, interrupting Sam's answer.

"He hasn't answered her seventy million texts."

"Kensi, I think Deeks has shown he can take care of himself." Callen soothed.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Sam muttered darkly.

"Are we talking about the same guy, cause last time I checked he just got shot and can barely move without blacking out." Kensi turned towards the entrance, half expecting Deeks to show up following her less than complimentary assessment of him.

"I'm going over there." She said suddenly, reaching for her gun.

"You better check with Hetty." Callen warned.

"Check what with me?" Hetty asked from behind them and Sam did a fine job of keeping his jump to a minimum.

"I think something's happened to Deeks." Kensi blurted out before the other two agents could say anything. Hetty simply nodded and gestured towards the door.

"Take Mr. Callen with you."

Marty woke to a persistent pounding in his head and a vague sense of panic he couldn't quite place. After a moment his brain caught up to his body, the memory of two men holding him down making his heart race so fast he was sure he could feel the blood pounding through his head. With a great amount of effort he tried to remain as still as possible while he figured out where he was.

Surprisingly his arms were not bound, although as Marty took a second to think about it, it seemed overkill to tie up a man who can't even sit up on his own with any consistency. He was slouched in some type of straight backed chair which wasn't doing wonders for his back or his newly sewn flesh and made him wonder if the piece of furniture was created solely for the use of sadistic minded criminals. The pounding in his head had abated slightly so he now noticed a vague humming noise in the background accompanied by the sound of murmuring. He waited for several more moments and when nothing happened decided that he might as well open his eyes.

On second thought, maybe he should just shut them again. It was the singularly dingy room, with walls the color of old cream, a bare floor with questionable stains and a smell that suggested moths would be at home here. Marty thought that even Arty the bum would look for better accommodations. His assessment was cut short by a sudden coughing fit that burned through his chest and left him breathless. Through the haze he dimly heard a voice say,

"Well, look who's finally awake? Rise and shine gorgeous."

"Like I haven't heard that a million times." Marty slurred, turning his head towards the voice and attempting a bright smile at the shadowy figure he could make out in the dim light. His bottom lip twinged and he licked it reflexively, finding a metallic taste and a cut he couldn't recall receiving.

"Doug mentioned that you were still a smart ass." Marty frowned, scouring his brain for any Dougs he might know who had it in for him. Unfortunately the number of people who disliked him was much larger than the list Kensi had presented him with and inevitably he was bound to forget some of them.

"Doug your girlfriend?" He asked. He knew it wasn't exactly smart to poke the bear but sarcasm was his only defense at this point. The shadow snickered and then Marty felt a hand grab a handful of his hair.

"Jerry, turn on the lights." A second before the light flashed to life, Marty realized with horrifying clarity who the man was.

"Ah, Tom." Marty crooned. "How's it going, catch any mice lately?" His grin never faltered even as a fist snapped his head back, darkening his vision once more.

, he wouldn't just ignore me like that. Not after what's happened." Kensi insisted as she slammed the passenger door. Callen sighed heavily, suggesting that he had heard this particular line of thought repeatedly.

"I'm telling you Kensi, we're gonna open that door and find him laying exactly where you left him, looking like a runaway dog and probably drooling." Kensi made a disgusted sound at his description but wasn't deterred for long, determinedly marching up Deeks' walkway.

"He'd have to get up at some point to eat or use the bathroom. I left him over twelve hours ago." She reasoned as they neared the door and moved to opposite sides. "And you could be a little nicer to him." Kensi admonished which earned a confused expression from the older agent.

"What do you mean, he likes it when I tease him. Makes him feel loved." Kensi narrowed her eyes, simultaneously removing her gun and Callen decided it was a good time to shut up. Kensi knocked sharply against the door, waiting tensely as several moments passed without a response.

"Deeks?" Callen pressed his ear to the door and shook his head.

"Nothing." Kensi's expression was grim as she handed Callen her gun and retrieved her copy of Deeks' house key. She gave a nod and Callen twisted the knob and flung the door open so it banged sharply against the inner wall. If Deeks was still asleep the agents were most likely going to find one ticked off detective Callen thought as he peered around the door.

"He's not on the couch." Kensi whispered. "I'll check his room." She continued, quietly creeping towards the bedroom as Callen cleared the rest of the house. A moment later she returned looking even more worried, if possible.

"He's not there." She said unnecessarily.

"Looks like there was a struggle." Callen said with a nod towards the rumpled couch. Kensi quickly scanned the area, noting the now cold, half-eaten bowl of soup that still sat on the coffee table and the spray of glass that littered the floor, a faint damp spot spread beneath it.

"I left him that glass filled with water and his pills last night, right there." Kensi said quietly, gesturing towards the bare spot on the table.

"They weren't in his bedroom either and it looks like there was a struggle." Callen admitted grimly. He brushed Kensi's shoulder, drawing her attention from the mess surrounding the couch. "I'll let the others know." Kensi nodded stiffly, not really hearing his words as she imagined an injured Deeks' fighting his attackers and ultimately losing. She swiped hastily at her cheek, telling herself there was no way Deeks would dare leave her like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not giving more information about Deeks' whereabouts/abductors. Suspense is the spice of life. 
> 
> Am I the only one very worried about Deeks after the latest episode (ignore if you haven't seen the latest episode)? Seriously, having stress dreams here.


End file.
